Hundred Days and a Single Night
by Guilty Ignition
Summary: For days that brought happiness and sadness, you remembered. And that single night that brought you love; you remembered too. Reader x Various
1. Shatter: Mukuro x Reader

**Title:** Hundred Days and a Single Night

**Genre:** Various

**Characters:** Various, Reader

**Anime:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

**Pairing(s):** Various

**Warnings:** May contain death, sexual situations.

**Inspirational Source:** -

**Dedicated To:** -

**Author's Notes:** Once again, a challenge from Luna. It's posted there as well.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own KHR! What a SURPRISE!

* * *

**{ Eighty Sixth Day } Shatter: Mukuro x Reader**

His playful smirk once again took its form on his lips; his weapon drenched with fresh blood, still dripping from its silvery tips.

They were **your** blood.

He laughed as you choked on the crimson liquid that was caked at the back of your throat, splattering on the floor in a grotesque shape; in an instant, you collapsed onto the cold, hard floor.

The illusionist closed his eyes, the sardonic smile never leaving his distinct features. Your blood seeped through the thin fabric, spreading out onto the concrete floor rapidly; with a single whisper of "_I **loved** you_", he strolled off.

You laid on the floor, his betrayal stabbing straight through you; tears immediately rolled down your cheek for just that few seconds before making impact to the floor, splitting into a dozen faucets...

Just like your shattered hopes and dreams.


	2. All the Small Things: Optional x Reader

**{ Hundred and One Day } All The Small Things: Optional x Reader**

You looked at the neat room you had; no flaws, no un-cleaned surface. Everything was neatly arranged exactly how you liked it. You slowly smiled.

It was all the little things he did that made you happy.


	3. Family: Tsuna x Reader

**{ Twenty Fifth Day } Family: Tsuna x Reader**

The hustling and bustling of the Sawada Household never fails to bring a smile upon your lips; the occasional laugh that Tsuna gives you; Basil greeting you in his usual style of speech; Hayato's exaggerated protectiveness, and Yamamoto's grin.

You were extremely grateful to the Tenth; after all, he was the one who granted you a second life.

A second chance in being human.

His expression on that day was still clear in your mind; and it could never be wiped away. That gentle touch, warm expression... You could almost hear him say that again.

"_Welcome to the family_."


	4. Like Glass: Mukuro x Reader

**{ Thirtieth Day } Like Glass: Mukuro x Reader**

You couldn't see through him; his playful smile, his attitude, and even his voice.

You wished you could just wipe that scornful expression from his face, but you loved him too much for that. Mukuro used to be just like glass; clear, and readable.

But now?

He's shattered; bits and pieces lost from him, emotional liability wasn't a problem for him anymore. He could just hide it underneath his façade, greeting you with a smile and nod.

You just wanted his old self back.


	5. Photo Album: TYL Bel x Reader

**{ Forty Fourth Day } Photo Album: TYL!Bel x Reader**

The once clean, neatly kept photo album was in shambles. Pictures torn out; blocked-out portraits topped with burnt edges. You flipped through the disturbing book, cringing at the various disfigured pictures that were slotted in. Your eyes stopped at the final page, where the entire cast of the Varia was taken.

Mammon's face had been blotted out.

Something burned within you, telling you to stop looking at the photos, but you couldn't stop. Your picture had been circled with a red marker, and instinctively, you knew what was coming to you.

Immediately, you turned towards the doorway where the footsteps echoed; Bel was standing there, grinning while twirling a knife in his hand; he strode towards you. Laughing, he tilted your chin up with the blunt edge, savoring the shocked expression.

"You're next, princess."


	6. If Only: TYL Dino x Reader

**{ Sixty Fifth Day } If Only: TYL!Dino x Reader**

Watching the crowd pass by in the midst of time, he looked up at the blue sky. You weren't here anymore, and he missed you dearly. You would spend quality time with him even though your schedule was fully packed. You would call him during the night even though you hadn't even had time to sleep. You would go out on dates with him, even if you had missions on that day.

"**I love you, Dino.**"

He smiled at that very thought.

_If only you were still alive..._


	7. Pain: Bel x Reader

**{ Thirty Ninth Day } Pain: Bel x Reader**

You winced at the amount of soreness the support was causing, watching as Bel dragged the knife down your body tantalizingly. The loss of blood was straining your body, and you couldn't hold on any longer; it was about time you submitted yourself to death.

His warm hands cupped your face, capturing your cold lips in a final kiss before stabbing the dagger straight into your abdomen, studying your pained expression. Liquid fire burned in your throat, spitting out blood that urged to come out; your pupils dilated, and you closed your eyes for the last time.

"_You'll be mine forever, princess_."

And it was the pain in your heart that hurt the most.


	8. Food: Basil x Reader

**{ Fifty Sixth Day } Food: Basil x Reader**

"Dinner~ Dinner~" You sang, wiping the dishes that you were intending to serve food with; dinner was almost ready, and you were rather happy you could fill your stomach in an instant.

Basil helped with the cooking today, and you enjoyed his company. Partially because you had this soft spot for him; also, the different exotic cuisines he made could satisfy your palate anytime.

He pushed the filled plate in front of you as you licked your lips in anticipation, waving the fork and spoon in the air while cheering '_itadakimasu_' before plunging the utensils down, tucking in at the warm food that waited to be devoured.

It wasn't even a full ten minutes when you consumed the whole contents down.

"Basil-kun, the basil you cooked was nice today~ I wanna eat more of them~"

He blushed.

And ever since that day, Basil took all cooking duties to make sure you had your fill of basils.


	9. Kiss: Yamamoto x Reader

**{ Tenth Day } Kiss: Yamamoto x Reader**

You couldn't take it anymore.

Yamamoto's denseness was killing you. You had tried to drop him hints by pointing to couples that were kissing in broad daylight in the road, but he merely thought you were talking to him about '_some latest drama Namimori students were talking about_'.

You could only stomp your foot and whine in agony. Behind his back, of course.

Sighing, you decided to go for one last try. Tugging on Yamamoto's sleeve, you pouted, leaning rather close to him; to your surprise, that only earned a grin from him.

"What kind of secret are you telling me, **[Y/N]**?"

You mentally cussed.

"DAMMIT, YAMAMOTO!" You screamed in desperation, flailing your arms about. "I WANT TO FUCKING KISS YOU!"

Blinking once, then twice, he smiled before pressing his lips against yours.

"Was this what you wanted?"


	10. Promise Me: Hayato x Reader

**{ Twenty Third Day } Promise Me: Hayato x Reader**

As the smoke cleared, your eyes widened in horror, registering the dreadful scene that unfolded before you; Hayato had pushed you away to avoid a lethal blow from the enemy, and he took the attack instead. You immediately rushed forward to the injured man, tears flowing down uncontrollably as you tried to staunch his wound with little success.

You hugged him tightly, hoping that by some miracle or chance, someone might come by and save him; and that he didn't need to submit to this horrible fate.

But all was life's decision.

You could only watch as he withered away, the single speck of life ebbing from him as you clutched his hands tightly. You wanted to be the last person he was with, and that his final smile would be your only treasure...

"Promise me you'll live on, **[Y/N]**."

And in that moment, all was lost.


	11. Numbers: Mammon x Reader

**{ Ninetieth Day } Numbers: Adult!Mammon x Reader**

"Ne, Mammon," you whispered, beckoning him closer with a finger. He looked at you questioningly for a moment before inching nearer.

"Have you heard of the numbers fangirls have been giving the Katekyo cast?"

He stared at you weirdly.

You returned his expression with a dead serious face.

"I kid you not. They even have weird pairings! They do **slash**!"

_Blink_.

"Lessee... there's 5927, 6918, 1880..." Before you could finish your sentence, he stopped you.

"What are the potential blackmail pairings?"


	12. Memory: Byakuran x Reader

**{ Forty Fifth Day } Memory: Byakuran x Reader**

Pressing along in the dark hallway, you leaned against the wall to catch your breath; you had to run away from the head of Millefiore, or there'd be zero chance of survival.

You didn't know what came over him, but he was after your blood. You were fatally wounded, no doubt; and that the next blow he deals to you would be the last one you'll ever live to see.

Light proliferated through the upcoming door, only to reveal your pursuer with a smirk and a raised arm. The ring glowed with haplessness and pity before white completely engulfed you.

Your body was thrown on the floor, on the brink of death from the onslaught; he chuckled before turning his back against you, slowly going off.

"Thanks for the memories, **[Y/N]**; it was worthwhile while it lasted."


	13. Hate: TYL Hibari x Reader

**{ Thirty First Day } Hate: TYL!Hibari x Reader**

He never liked this feeling; it just wasn't like himself. Feeling remorse over someone's death didn't felt like him at all. Tears were shed by the other Vongola guardians over their friend's death, but he held them back.

It'd be _laughable_ for Hibari Kyoya to cry.

He trailed his fingers over the glass covering of the coffin, his frown deepening. What he just wanted was to pretend he hated you.

And that he **never** loved you.


	14. Dreams: Tsuna x Reader

**{ Seventeenth Day } Dreams: Tsuna x Reader**

You slumped down on the kitchen counter, reluctantly pouring a glass of water for yourself; apparently, getting thirsty in the middle of the night isn't very convenient.

After all, the Sawada residence is filled with paranoid people; so the moment someone turns on the lights in the middle of the night, they think it's some assassin and gang up on you, which you don't want.

Once you had your fill of plain water, you leisurely strolled up the stairs and back to your room; at the same time, you noticed the Tenth sitting outside his room door, his knees pressed against his chest.

"Tsuna? Why aren't you sleeping yet? It's nearly 3 a.m. already..."

"B-but...!" He stuttered, flailing his arms. "I don't wanna watch **porn**!"

You stared at him weirdly, gaping slightly before recollecting your thoughts. Slowly, you whispered.

"... What...?"

Shoving him aside, you peeked in his room. It was all dark, no signs of anybody turning on the television and what-not. You looked at him again; this time, you raised a brow.

"I-I mean..." He swallowed.

"... I-in my dreams."


	15. Blood: Optional x Reader

**{ Twentieth Day } Blood: ? x Reader**

You forced yourself up, your vision blurring from the excessive blood loss. You bhad/b to buy Tsuna and the others enough time to defeat Mukuro, even though you hated it; since the latter _is_ your friend.

After all, blood ties are more important than anything else.


	16. Passion: Hayato x Reader

**{ Sixty Eighth Day } Passion: Hayato x Reader**

Humming, you skipped down the staircase. You hadn't expected Hayato to barge in early in the morning with a basket of fruits; it made you think he's worshipping someone's whose dead, only in the Sawada household.

"Have you seen the Tenth, **[Y/N]**?"

Blinking once, then twice, you shook your head. "He might be in his room, though."

Almost instantly, he rushed to the Vongola boss's room; you could hear him greet the Tenth with a loud "good morning!" and offering him the fruits to a stupefied Tsuna... who was still in his undergarments. It made you wonder whether you actually _exist_ as Hayato's girlfriend, because his passion to serve the Tenth is much more superior.

So much more.


	17. Fire: Hayato x Reader

**{ Forty Two Day } Fire: Hayato x Reader**

Amused, you watch as the Tenth Vongola boss run around in circles, trying his best to extinguish the fire on his pants; you wanted to tell him that doing that would be worse, but what's entertainment without stupidity?

While you were laughing your head off as Tsuna ran about, yelling and screaming in frustration, the epic load of sounds the latter was making drew the bomber's attention.

"Jyuudaime, are you alright?!"

After half an hour of struggle, Hayato finally eased Tsuna's source of trouble. _[You were rather surprised he didn't even get first degree burns; let alone third.]_ The former glared at you, pulling out a whole load of dynamites to bombard you with.

... Oh well, you play with fire, you get burnt.


	18. Don't Go: TYL Fuuta x Reader

**{ Third Day } Don't Go: TYL!Fuuta x Reader**

Fuuta's back was turned against you, the silhouette of him contrasted against the white light outside, hand resting against the door frame with his head half turned to look at you; there wasn't any doubt. He was leaving.

You were still groggy from your lack of sleep, but your mind was clear enough to understand the situation. A sad frown came upon your features as you quickly got out of bed, edging closer to the man you loved.

"Fuuta... don't go..."

He looked at your sadly before kissing your forehead, smiling for the last time

"I'll come back for you, I promise..."

And it was that groundless oath that kept you waiting.


	19. Masquerade: Byakuran x Reader

**{ Eleventh Day } Masquerade: Byakuran x Reader**

How long was he putting on a fake smile?

That make-believe adoration he had for you; the nights where he whispered all the sweet nothings. Were they all but a simple lie to make you a scapegoat?

You had landed in the Vongola's hands; it was all because of Byakuran. Maybe he didn't really love you. Maybe it was all a simple ploy he needed to get world domination.

Maybe it was all because of your foolishness.

You should've realized he was putting on a fascia, but it was too late.

All _too_ late...


	20. Savior: Yamamoto x Reader

**{ Fifty Eighth Day } Savior: Yamamoto x Reader**

Struggling and gasping for air, you tried to grab the edge of the swimming pool, but it was too far; desperate for help, you screamed for Yamamoto, whom responded to your calls in an instant. Leaping in, he scooped you up from the waters, laughing in the process.

"What's so funny?!" You pouted.

He grinned. "That was some good acting there, **[Y/N]**."

You stared at him for a moment before screaming lividly. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN ACTING?! I NEARLY DROWNED THERE!"

You flailed your upper limbs exasperatedly, then folding your arms and turning away, only to earn a chuckle from him.

"It's a _baby pool_, **[Y/N]**-chan. How can you ever drown in that?"


	21. Trust: TYL Mukuro x Reader

**{ Twenty Sixth Day } Trust: TYL!Mukuro x Reader**

He chuckled, taking you in his arms while pressing his warm lips against your forehead. You were suspicious of his sudden affection, and you turned your back against him, pouting slightly. Rather amused, he hugged you from behind, humming softly.

"Hm~ **[Y/N]**'s angry~"

His teasing tone made you pout even more as he tugged you closer. "You should trust me more, **[Y/N]**~ After all, we **are** husband and wife~"


	22. Pity: Hibari x Reader

**{ Sixty Two Day } Pity: Hibari x Reader**

It was such a pity.

Hibari wasn't here to witness your death. He did say he hated you, didn't he? You two were always at each other's throat, urging to fight whenever you passed by him or vice versa.

And now you were on the brink of death; maybe he'd be happy, but being Hibari, he wouldn't let the satisfaction go to his head, let alone show those emotions on his face.

You wanted to close your eyes for the last time, but you had awakened again.

A white washed room.

Hospital, maybe.

Tears swelled the moment you saw the familiar prefect just leaving the room. Maybe it was really the pity that he had for you.

More than likely, it was because you were a part of his life already.


	23. Music: TYL Hayato x Reader

**{ Sixtieth Day } Music: TYL!Hayato x Reader**

He sighed in frustration, throwing the pen aside while grabbing the manuscript. He wanted to finish this piece by today; it was _your _birthday tomorrow, anyway.

He had been working on writing a composition for you every year, and he had a lot of trouble with this time's; but he didn't want to disappoint you. He'd finish it even if it takes him the whole night.

Music had played an important part in your life, after all.


	24. Hug: Optional x Reader

**{ Ninety Third Day } Hug: Optional x Reader**

A smile.

A hug.

That's what he always greets you with after you return back home, and you'd do likewise to him. It was the happy days you never wish to end.


	25. Revenge: Squalo x Reader

**{ Ninety Fourth Day } Revenge: Squalo x Reader**

You grinned deviously, rubbing your palms together as enigmatic as you can, walking to Squalo's room with the bowl of shark fin soup you 'specially' prepared for him.

_Knock, knock._

"VOOIIIII!!! WHO'S THERE?!"

_Typical_, you thought. Slowly, you replied. "It's me, **[Y/N]**."

Without caring whether he agreed to your presence or not, you entered, setting the tray of aromatic food on the coffee table in front of him. He stared at you.

"What?" You answered with a deadpan expression. "Just eat it."

He frowned at it, taking a whole mouthful of the dish you made. It was absolutely foul tasting. God knows what you actually added in. Spitting and coughing the whole thing out, Squalo immediately made a run for the toilet.

Revenge was indeed sweet.


	26. Zero: Hibari x Reader

**{ Eightieth Day } Zero: Hibari x Reader**

You've officially decided you were bored. Lying on the couch, you stared at the ceiling, sighing at how slowly the day passes...

... Of course, that's until you got an idea of imitating Tsuna's Zero Point Breakthrough.

Fixing a rectangle shape with your finger, you aimed at the door.

"HA! ZERO POINT BREAKTHROUGH!"

Nothing happened.

"Eh...?" You whispered, putting your hands down the moment the rectangle showed someone's legs. Somehow they looked strangely familiar...

"What are you doing, herbivore? You're not pulling some weird stunt on me... _Are you_?"

Hibari's eyes narrowed, voice growing dangerously soft at the last part of his sentence.

You immediately ran for your life.


	27. Blind: Mukuro x Reader

**{ Thirty Ninth Day } Blind: Mukuro x Reader**

_I can't hear you._

You stood along the rooftop; it never felt so wonderful... Death wasn't enticing, but today, it seemed to beckon and welcome you with open arms.

You couldn't help but to feel a sense of warmness, thinking that you'll be free after your death; love was blind after all. All he could do was drive you crazy; and you are. Nevertheless, you were on the brink of suicide.

_I can't see you._

You knew.

Mukuro wasn't serious to you, anyway. _Suicide?_ You doubted he actually cares.

Smiling, you stepped off the only platform that supported you as you plunged down the height, cold wind brushing against your face; the feeling could be nearly described as euphoria, but finally, you felt that you had finally achieved freedom.

Forever.

_Mukuro, have I ever loved you?_


	28. Wall: Byakuran x Reader

**{ Twelfth Day } Wall: Byakuran x Reader**

Intrigued, you watch as the head of Millefiore hummed and took a stroll around the building; surprise, surprise, no marshmallows in his hands.

It didn't took long enough for you to realize that Byakuran has depleted his marshmallow supplies; and it was more than obvious that he's suffering from marshmallow deficiency.

How did you know?

Because he walked straight into an opaque wall.


	29. Ice: TYL Bel x Reader

**{ Fiftieth Day } Ice: TYL!Bel x Reader**

You stirred the ice-filled glass cautiously, watching the frozen water make mounds of sound while flicking at the cup occasionally. Being in the Varia can be bored at times, especially when you don't have any mission you were interested to take up.

The pampered pain strolled by the room, hands in his pocket while taking a peek in; you were instantly jolted back to reality by his trademark laughter.

"What are you doing, princess~?"

You frowned almost immediately.

"Go away, Bel," you scoffed, pondering for a moment; your gaze trailed over the glass of juice.

"Hm~?"

"You know, if you were more like ice, I'd be happy – frozen, quiet, see-through," you nodded. His grin widened as he inched closer to you; the distance was getting far too close for comfort.

"Are you sure you want to see through me, princess~?"

You gulped.

Maybe you should've sent Bel for lessons about not taking things _metamorphically_.


	30. Tears: Hibari x Reader

**{ Seventy Eighth Day } Tears: Hibari x Reader**

Hibari's gaze was fixated on your body; your limbs were numb, and you couldn't move them anymore. He had defeated you again.

You never shed any tears.

Not at all.

But today was different; his eyes softened at your powerless form. Hibari merely sighed, lifting you up before leaving you at the school's clinic.

He never did that before; it was the first time.

But it was his slight compassion that made you cry.


End file.
